foxcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxcraft Tricks
There are many tricks for the art of Foxcraft. Below is a list of all of them. * Slimmering * Karakking * Wa'akkir * Maa-sharm * Gerra-sharm * Shana-sharm * Pashanda * Pleaching * Kia-Sharm * Pakkara * Tu-Maa-Sharm Slimmering Slimmering 'is a part of the art of Foxcraft. The Elder Brin is best at this.There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: ''"Stilling the breath and mind to create the illusion of invisibility.Used to avoid detection." In The Books Isla uses Slimmering a few times, she tries to catch a mouse and attempts to Slimmer. She uses it when she is trapped in the cage, and it works for a moment until she starts running. Later on, she tries Slimmering, along with Karakking to get away from the Taken foxes. Isla's brother, Pirie, was very good at Slimmering, from what we know.'' '' In the Mage Isla and Metis use slimmering to rescue Farraclaw. The Chant Slimmering requires a chant to work, and the chant is as followed. It can be recited mentally or vocally, but the user must have stilled their breath and mind for it to work properly. "What was seen is unseen; what was sensed becomes senseless. What was bone is bending; what was fur is air." Karakking 'Karakking '''is a part of the art of Foxcraft. The Elder Kolo is best at this. There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: ''"Imitating the call of other creatures. The technique allows the fox to "throw" his or her voice, so it appears to come from elsewhere. Used to attract prey or confuse attackers." In The Books Isla is very good at Karakking, and uses it many times throughout the book. She uses it to confuse Pirie when they are play fighting. Later on, she uses it in her desperate escape from the zoo and the Taken foxes. She replicates the calls of the animals in the zoo, which confuses and scares the other foxes. The Chant No chant Wa'akkir 'Wa'akkir '''is a part of the art of Foxcraft. The Elder Jana is best at this. There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: ''"Shapeshifting into another creature. Misuse of wa'akkir can lead to injury and premature death. Its practice is subject to ritual and rites that are closely guarded by the elders." In The Books Siffrin is good at wa'akkir, and Karka seems to be skilled at it as well. The Chant "I am the fur that ruffles your back, I am the twist and shake of your tail. Let me appear in the shape of your body: no one can tell; others will fear; dare not come near!" Maa-Sharm 'Maa-Sharm '''is a part of the art of Foxcraft. The Elder Shaya is best at this and shana-sharm. There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: ''"Maa is the energy and essence of all living things. Maa-sharm transfers maa from one fox to another. Used to heal frail or wounded foxes." In The Books Siffrin heals Isla using Maa-sharm and when Isla heals Siffrin trapped as a coyote, but that is all we see of it (or have seen so far). One time instinctively used by Isla, when they were on a roof, and Siffrin was threatened to fall down (at least in German book 1, The Taken). The Chant With my touch I sense you, with my eyes I heal you. By Canista's Lights I share what I have; we are knit together, and you are whole. Gerra-Sharm '''Gerra-Sharm is a part of the art of Foxcraft. There is no Elder best at this.' ' There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: "Gerra is the thinking center of living beings- the mind. Gerra-sharm shares gerra with another fox. Gerra-sharm is rare- a forgotten art- and can only be performed by foxes with an intense, intuitive bond." In The Books Isla and Pirie, as close siblings, can perform gerra-sharm, and do throughout the book, coming in strange dreams and visions to Isla. They show her where Pirie is or has been.'' '' The Chant No chant Shana-Sharm Shana-Sharm is part of the art of Foxcraft. The Elder Shaya is best at this and maa-sharm. There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: "The fusing of wills to weave shana. Used by the Elders to protect the Elder Rock during malinta and the gloaming." The Chant "Come together, rays of light; comfort me in the deadly night. Weave a wall of thickest mist; every fiend and foe resist." In The Books The Taken invaded the Elder Rock so the Elders try perform Shana-Sharm, but one of the Taken attacks one of the Elders. Pashanda 'Pashanda '''is part of the art of Foxcraft. The Elder Mika is best at this. There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: ''"A trance where knowledge is summoned from the winds. Used to sense the approach of friends or foes." In The Books In [https://foxcraft.wikia.com/wiki/The_Taken The Taken]'' (book), Isla's Greatma uses Pashanda to see that it will rain soon: ''"A breeze is rising, it is touched with river and ice. The rain will be here by first light." ''-''Foxcraft:The Taken, Page 7 In The Elders (book), it is known that Mika is skilled in this fox craft. She sensed that something was not right. The Chant Eye of gerra; inner glance Share your secrets through my trance. Reverse Foxcraft: Pakkara Pleaching 'Pleaching '''is part of the art of Foxcraft. The missing Elder Keeveny is best at this. There is a Glossary definition, which is as follows: ''"The weaving of minds (Gerra) with another creature. Pleaching is to the mind what Wa'akkir is to the body. Its practice is perilous, as the stronger will can overwhelm and dominate the weaker. In the Books In The Elders it is known that the Mage can pleach any fox to do his bidding. How to do it is, take your tail fur and bury it with another animals tail fur, and say the chant To be released from the effects, dig up the fur and say "'' Run fast, be safe, live free" '' The Chant Your thoughts are mine; my will is yours You are my eyes; I am your paws. Kia-Sharm Reversal of Shana-sharm; makes a field of energy that draws a fox in and ensnares them. In the Books Coming soon The Chant Coming soon Pakkara Reversal of Pashanda. A trance is forced upon another, leaving them helpless. In the Books The Mage used this on Pirie, and the other foxes who have strong maa. The Chant Feel my gerra; Share my glance Calm your terror; Enter trance Reversing the effects:'' When you feel my gentle claw, you will be in trance no more, and bop them on the nose with a single claw. Tu-Maa-Sharm Reversal of Maa-Sharm. Maa is leeched from the body of a unwilling victim. In the Books Coming soon The Chant ''Coming soonCategory:Lore